1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a means for distributing power within an electronics system. The system includes flat power cable having connected thereto an adapter member which is electrically and mechanically connected to the flat cable. The adapter member can be used to interconnect terminals of conventional connectors thereto, for using flat cable for power distribution through the connectors. Other embodiments of the adapter can be used for printed circuit board mountable connections, and still other embodiments can be used for connection of tab and receptacle type connection systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need within the electronics industry for a more versatile and complete means for power distribution within electronic devices such as computers, copying machines, and the like. One method for the distribution of power within electronic equipment is to include a plurality of conductive traces on the printed circuit boards and supply the power through connector systems such as edge card connectors and the like. The power would then be distributed to the daughter boards again through connection systems. This type of power distribution has the inherent drawback of requiring a substantial amount of printed circuit board real estate, a detriment to the electronics industry in light of the requirements for higher and higher density systems. A second method which can be utilized for power distribution within an electronics system is accomplished by hard wiring discrete wires from a source of power to the local power requirement such as printed circuit boards. A third method has been to manufacture bus bars with predetermined mounting features, such has surface mounted tabs or through hole mounting stakes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,927 relates to the third method of power distribution mentioned above. The bussing device disclosed therein relates to single or double thickness conductors having mounting tabs integral with the conductors and extending therefrom. The bus then includes insulation which is wrapped around the conductors leaving the tabs extending therethrough. By manufacturing the bus bars in this manner, that is by having the mounting tabs integral with the conductors, the spacing between the mounting tabs must be predetermined. Thus for each different application, a new cable must be made which detracts from the versatility of the bus bar system. Furthermore, by manufacturing the cable in this manner the insulation must be laminated around the conductor leaving the tabs exposed increasing the cost of manufacturing the cable.
Other U.S. Patents relating to bussing systems in general include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,708,610; 3,218,606; 3,396,230; 3,491,267; 3,668,606 and 3,808,588.
Means in general for interconnection to flat conductors are shown in references such as U.S. Patent Nos. 4,551,579; 4,263,474; 3,960,430; 3,752,901; 3,541,227; 3,197,729; and 3,138,658. U.S. Pats. Nos. 4,551,579; 4,263,474 and 3,960,430 relate to electrical interconnections for undercarpet power cable, whereas the balance of the references relate to interconnecting flat cable to round wire.